1.Technical Field
The invention relates to bridges. More specifically, the invention relates to construction of a self-anchored suspension bridge.
2.Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, most of the suspension bridges were constructed using earth anchors. In such cases, cables are anchored to earth at both sides of the span over which the bridge is built.
However, it may be desirable to build a suspension bridge based on considerations of esthetic preference or site conditions or both, for example, where the soil condition is not ideal for building earth anchorages economically, such as across the San Francisco-Oakland East Bay, it has been decided to provide a self-anchored suspension bridge for the navigation span of the New San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge East Span.